Talk:Hope Summers (Earth-616)
Who is this baby? My guess is that this baby is somehow a Rachel Summers clone baby or Rachel herself. Does anyone know anything about it for sure? --M1shawhan 05:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I kinda think its Jean, who's about due for a resurrection anyway.--Stature 13:18, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Odd, but plausible. It will be interesting to see how they deal with the storyline from that one. Hopefully they wouldn't let Emma and Cyclops raise that baby if it were. Now wouldn't that be an awkward party conversation? ;) And this is our daughter, who used to be my deceased wife who was resurrected from the dead. LOL --M1shawhan 16:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yea, I heard once that Rachel is unique to the Multiverse, and I've never seen alternates of her, so I'm hoping it's jean reborn or a new Grey/Summers person altogether. ::::Yes, I'm aware that Rachel was in the HoM storyline, but just because she appeared in Earth-616 while it was warped to be like Earth-58163 doesn't mean that there's an another Rachel in that reality full time. :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Is she a Summers? I know that Cable called her Hope, but is her last name Summers? Do we move the page? Artful Dodger 01:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :He's "named" her Hope Summers...If nothing else this will be one of those Rogue situations. Maybe we should name her Messiah Baby (Hope) (Earth-616) for now. From the look of things in 'X-Men: The Life and Times of Lucas Bishop', her name will probably turn out to be Hope Summers and I bet that she leads the 'Summers Rebellion' that killed his family and that is why he was trying to stop her in the here and now...of course speculation is speculation. For now though, I would hold on the true name since I think it will turn out to be named very shortly. I DO think that Baby needs to be changed since they have her 4-6 years old in the stories now. ;) --M1shawhan 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, we should hold off on moving just yet; especially since they're doing the upcoming Cable/X-Force crossover which is going to be very Baby X-centric. ::HA! X-centric. I made a funny! yay me. --Brian Kurtz 05:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, the Summers Rebellion got its name from Ruby Summers via the Layla Miller one-shot (or so it appears, from what we've seen of it so far). But I agree, Hope Summers or Messiah Baby (Hope) would work better for a pagename. :::--GrnMarvl14 15:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oops. I think I jumped the gun. Well, for the moment she's Hope Summers. Sorry.--Max 06:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Age How old could she be now? In the newest issue of Cable 18 she looks like a young woman (and this: http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/6799/862115-hope___tough_words.jpg)... SF (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :In Cable 16 Hope is said to be nine years old, two years pass before she sees Cable again and leaves for space, so she is at least eleven. However I'm slightly backdated, living in Australia and having to rely on collected editions for info, as actual comic supply is limited.--Lwmorton1234 11:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also at the end of Cable 20, two years have passed in the terraforming chambers so she's at least thirteen. :--Lwmorton1234 01:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Power What power do you think the baby will have? As cheasy as it sounds, i think it should be the ability to repower the depowered mutants. Any other ideas? Animalfriend :Since I presume this arc is all part of some plan to reverse the M-Day, I'm inclined to agree, at least in spirit.--Max 05:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Considering what she's responsible for in Earth-1191, it's certainly not something that will leave the human race in a happy place. ::--GrnMarvl14 20:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking about that and I see an alternitive answer. If her power is the ability to repower other mutants, then she might repower someone like Magneto who kills hundreds inderectly creating Bishops future Animalfriend ::::That's probably it. Though, when Elixir healed her, he saw something that put him into a coma. So...it might be a little bit more than repowering mutants. Starting to think she might be a human incarnation of the Dark Phoenix. ::::--GrnMarvl14 00:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::This is what I have always assumed. Either she'll turn out to be Jean Grey (which would be both ironic that Cable raised her... and kind of disturbing...) or it would turn out to be some host embodiment of the Phoenix power. Somewhat like Phoenix power (the being that eventually became the Dark Phoenix) was while Jean Grey sat in a cocoon on the bottom of the ocean. --M1shawhan 03:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::When Cable destroyed Cerebra in Cable #5, there is a Pheonix reflected in Hope's eyes. However this doesn't actually mean she's Jean Grey. Obviously she has a huge ammount of potential power as her birth broke Cerebra. It wouldn't surprise me if her powers are triggered by some sort of trauma, and maybe Bishop will trigger it in an attempt to kill her, and he is the cause of millions of deaths, and his own timeline. Hopefully they don't it up.--Lwmorton1234 01:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :We'll learn soon with Second Coming. Though "X-Men: Second Coming - Revelations: Hellbound" can't mean things will end well for SOMEBODY. :--GrnMarvl14 01:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just waiting for whomever figures out they caused their own screwed up future to pass a message to future self 'don't come back to the past', and breaks the pre-destination paradox. Reality rewrites itself and we have to retcon like 20 years of marvel history. Hey wait, that means the 90s never happened. Awesome. --Squirrelloid 11:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) omega level I removed the reference to her being an omega-level again. So far, no one's called her that. The same goes for her being an avatar of the phoenix force; it's correct in the text, but it's too early for the category.--edkaufman 10:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Louise Spalding Where did the name Louise Spalding come from? --Mutant God 21:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It said that in under 'realtives'. I dont think it has said it in actual comics yet though.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 23:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Revealed as of ! Also, technically her real name is baby spalding. Although she has no first name, so just Hope Summers should stay her page name. :) --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 15:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope Summers is as close to a legal name change as we'll get. She considers that her name, Cable DID adopt her, so it would still serve as a real name, it's just that Spalding would be her birth name. ::--GrnMarvl14 19:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically, he kidnapped her.PiranhaSister 04:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh, he did it to save her. Not like he didn't think others would come after her. The adoption came later, after they went into the timestream and he started to really act like a father. ::::--GrnMarvl14 15:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :What, no one wants to call her 'Baby Spalding (Earth-616)'? ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind calling her Baby Spalding --Mutant God 19:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just kidding actually. I'm with Grnmarvl14, also it would probably cause a lot of confusion.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 01:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Empathic Power Mimicry When was it stated that hope's power mimicry had anything to do with empathy. If there is no mention of empathy then her power should be renamed power mimicry. --Tasuxeda 19:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) real name a good question has been put forward - is there any comic reference for her name having been legallly changed? Considering she lived most of her youth in a future where no factual rule of law existed, the "legal" aspect seems iffy. Although I have to admit, someone living in such a world makes their oen de-fact laws. Also, she reappeared in Utopia, which was at the time, an independent nation, which would give it some legal basis... Again, the question remains: do we have a comic (or handbook) reference?--edkaufman (talk) 19:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) * In Phoenix Force Handbook her real name: Hope Summers; "Baby" Spalding (given surname). Nothing about legal changes. --Harasar (talk) 15:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :: thanks for the reference. Yeah - i suppose "legal" is the wrong term, althouugh is as legal as it gets...--edkaufman (talk) 16:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Powers Is there really any need to list all the powers she had ever copied? I mean they fade away with time, so Hope isn't actually possess any of them. I think the page should be only about her own powers, i.e. power mimicry and influencing five lights, with phoenix force as her former power. All the others she copied are unnecessary information.--Harasar (talk) 14:01, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :I personally think we should acknowledge them in another way, but as Harasar said, we're due for some kind of change. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 21:51, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::A subage could do the trick.Undoniel (talk) 01:50, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Edited the page, but still think that it is unnecessary to list all powers she ever copied and moreover to add her to every category. I propose to delete all power categories with exception for power mimicry and phoenix force. --Harasar (talk) 19:30, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Category-wise, I totally agree. As for pages, I still feel there should be a mention at least of the people she's copied, like Mimic or Rogue. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 00:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::: The difference between Mimic and Hope is in that he can store copied powers and use them whenever he want, while she need a close proximity to the source otherwise copied powers would fade away. The same is with Rogue, other than powers of Ms. Marvel, Sunfire and Wonder Man all others were temporary and they not listed on her page. --Harasar (talk) 08:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC)